


Here It Goes Again [Vid]

by findmeinthealps



Category: Edge of Tomorrow (2014), Groundhog Day (1993), Palm Springs (2020), Russian Doll (TV 2019)
Genre: Fanvids, Festivids Treat, Gen, Time Loop, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findmeinthealps/pseuds/findmeinthealps
Summary: And again. And again. And again.
Comments: 76
Kudos: 119
Collections: Festivids 2020





	Here It Goes Again [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inkjunket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkjunket/gifts).



> Happy Festivids!
> 
> Song: "Here It Goes Again" by OK Go
> 
> Detailed content notes are in the end notes.

Download: [here it goes again.zip](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/alps-vids/festivids2020/here+it+goes+again.zip) [83MB]

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: A LOT of deaths, including suicides; some of them are treated humorously but others not; none of them are permanent. Alcohol use/abuse, Drug use. Some blood, many violent war scenes.


End file.
